


A Better Option

by ellebanshee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/F, bar pick up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha's night out at the bar is interrupted by an annoying idiot she can't help but watch the cute bartender instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Option

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://xxstillexx.tumblr.com/post/136728624015/talentedgemx-claudiaeleanora-now-thats-an

Natasha was enjoying a night out at the bar. The small bar hummed with business as people ordered drinks and the company of others. However the redhead's eyes were glued to the tall brunette behind the bar serving drinks. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and wearing a tank top and jeans. The smaller girl would never know how something so simple could possibly look so amazing on anyone. Natasha had just brought her glass to her lips as she saw movement in the corner of her eyes.

“Hey sexy, I think I need to call Heaven because they've clearly lost one of their angels.” He slurred as grinning wildly at her.

Natasha rolled her eyes, was this idiot really going for that old pick up line? One of the cheesiest she has ever heard and she has heard her fair share of them. She looked over at him and gave him a forced smile.

“You have one hell of a smile beautiful.” He said again with a smile. Natasha's eyes glanced over at the brunette who was grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

“We should get together sometime!” He laughed, “You should give me your number so I can call you sometime beautiful.”

The entire time he was talking her attention turned back to the brunette watching what she was doing. When the redhead heard number Natasha smiled.

“Um, excuse me!” Natasha yelled over the music a bit, the bartender turned and looked at her. Natasha gestured for a pen with her hand. The brunette nodded as reaching for a pen under the bar and handed it to her with a smile. Natasha smiled back at her as she began to write down her number, writing a small heart and 'Nat' on the napkin next to her.

The guy next to her smiled as he reached his hand out for it. Natasha only smirked as she handed it to the brunette with a wink. The guy next to her looked confused as the taller woman looked at the napkin and smiled as shaking her head. The redhead got up and walked away from the bar, two sets of eyes watching her go. The guy looked over at the brunette and she just shrugged as placing the napkin next to the cash register and went back to what she was doing.

~~~~_~

It was three in the morning when Natasha got a text message from an unknown number. All the text message said was her name with a question mark. She looked at it confused for a moment before smirking.

“Yes? Bartender?”

“How did you know it would be me?”

“A girl can hope.”

“Can she now? Well Nat how do you know I'm not a serial killer?”

“I'm a great judge of character! Also are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to call you bartender?”

“I'm sure you are... And it's Maria.”

“Maria? What an amazing name. Want to get coffee some time? ; )”

“I barely know you Nat.”

“What more of a reason to get coffee then?”

“Okay. When and where?”

Natasha smirked at the text message as leaning back against the headboard of her bed.

“I'll text you the detail later.”

“You better missy!” Natasha laughed at the text message as placing her phone down. Just as Natasha was getting comfortable in her bed her phone began to ring. She looked over at it confused as reaching over and answering it.

“Hello?” Natasha answered as leaning on her one arm.

“You can't just not answer me.” The voice said with a pout.

“Huh? Who is this?” Natasha said as looking at her phone then placing it back against her ear.

“Maria. You never replied back to my text message.” Natasha scrunched her eyebrows together before pulling the phone from her ear and checking her text messages. She laughed when she saw the message.

'Coffee 10 am tomorrow work?'

The redhead brought the phone back to her ear again. “I see you like being in control than huh?”

“Yes. Now may I please have an answer?”

“Yeah. That sounds fine. You got a place in mind too?” Natasha said teasingly.

“No, you can pick the place.” Maria said as rolling her eyes.

That response got the redhead to laugh again.

“Alright, alright. How about this small coffee shop on ninth?”

“I know the place. Alright see you tomorrow Nat.”

“See you tomorrow oh Maria the leader.”

“Ass. Night.”

“You know it! Night!” They both hung up and Natasha placed her phone back on the nightstand. She smiled as laying back down again. She had a huge smile on her face that she doesn't think will be going away anytime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but not right this? I have no idea why I made Maria the bartender but it is probably because of that one HIMYM episode. I just had to write this after I watching this ad a few days ago on tumblr. It made me think of BlackHill so much!


End file.
